parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bettagurl123
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAGLITFozmE 6:57 Getting My Hamster!�� | Vlog 392 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuMfABvtOqQ 6:50 What I Got For Christmas 2017! 415 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xnlq8LrF7U 4:33 D.I.Y. Bin Cage! 2.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uJuK7GiW1Q 7:52 Getting My Braces Off | Vlog! 174K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5V5jY33J_I 4:49 Getting My Betta Fish Vlog! 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEal3npbaQs 3:23 Updated Cage Cleaning Time Lapse! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmqH70HDAH0 5:22 Q&A! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhZ1m08p5HU 1:51 Bloopers of a Video I'll Never Post 625 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DH91QgbsKNE 0:19 Comment Questions���� 284 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEjLKvV8HWE 8:13 What I Got For Christmas 2016! 677 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3uXGu917Jk 1:13 "Sleigh Ride Remix" Fan Video 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cr1rwcAuMy0 3:27 Petsmart Fish Haul 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmcQfBu8m9Q 5:52 Unboxing The Top Fin 2.5 Imagine Aquarium Kit! 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb5aRU-75A4 1:05 "Million Bucks:Cimorelli❤️" Fan Video 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Wc9QJAv37I 2:28 Cage Cleaning Time Lapse 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kCacoVHXOM 8:44 Magic Kingdom Vlog! 315 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Za_Yn8WMtDs 1:15 "Sail��" Fan Video 787 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzhdDdneSwY 2:55 New Hamster Cage���� 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEggBnDVew8 2:03 "American Girl����" Fan Video 667 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jo7xY5503gA 3:22 Answering Random Questions! 323 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMwWQJQF0mE 2:40 My Everyday Makeup Routine 899 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAJvFuCcOZg 1:48 Just Girly Things In Real Life 469 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7ucPEJxUck 3:47 Nibbles' Updated Cage Tour 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fxDLAXnj50 1:09 Fun In Florida���� 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0wnOrZ84CQ 7:13 Getting My Betta Fish 53K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6J1taqlT1I 5:06 Valentine's Q&A❤️ 462 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VsyAB6i8CQ 1:02 "O2L Song��" VideoStar��//Read desc�� 832 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_2T4xyiko8 0:25 Valentine's q&a? 197 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKmb28u8MxQ 4:18 Magic Kingdom Vlog Summer 2015 174 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_zOSuzbhHM 5:52 FALLING DOWN A SKI HILL!��Skiing Vlog 2016�� 487 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4FjTGPYnzI 2:55 Answering Questions.. Tag?�� 433 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9H1HwQJOJs0 0:49 "Superficial Love❤️" Fan Video 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gMnxtbG1XU 4:52 Video Star Tag�� 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qY1_41CvZq8 1:21 "��Identical Twins��" Fan Video 136K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzqHZyA6shE 7:59 Truth Or Dare! 837 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=renDIt-YCrU 4:13 My School Morning Routine�� 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUpexfGr5kg 0:38 Leave truth or dares⬇️// please watch! 261 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFZY-s8eJCs 1:41 "United States Of Pop" Fan Video 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIMuZQTp1HE 3:08 2015 Youtube Collage// New Years! 272 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fc7Da0walFI 4:04 Braces Struggles! 39K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVfiNDts1VE 5:03 What I Got For Christmas 2015! ♡ 436 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAb1TDpGGb8 1:57 "VS MVC: Holiday Songs" 387 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZcDqhuZT1I 1:05 "Christmas Crumble!����" Fan Video 687 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pNbE00w7j8 3:48 Christmas Q&A!�� 322 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4q7QwLlksw 1:39 "asdf movie skit 422 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ii4lTHyW2qk 1:15 "My House - Video Star" 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UckZsBJEDo8 2:19 Fall Makeup Look 2015���� 582 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfYJWzyfHA0 0:53 "Ghost Busters! 751 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7qrXG-gbYo 5:35 Halloween Q&A! 500 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i5xUpWGHWU 0:28 "Hotline Bling" Fan Video 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN3wGplh4WM 0:34 "PLEASE WATCH!!"�� 299 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHyK-31omyM 0:43 "Chill Murray" Fan Video 516 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwylOOIuMHc 1:21 "R.I.P. Caleb Logan Bratayley" 106K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUpNe8hnWWI 0:53 "679" Fan Video 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMY26SRprkk 2:11 "Moving Out Skit" 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQv-o-VLcTI 1:15 Nibbles New & Improved Cage Tour 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxLW1GvifQY 1:06 The Journey With Nibbles The 1st 531 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gjs5L_Fz5sQ 2:27 D.I.Y. Face Scrub 350 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YY52WfN2oPs 3:00 Getting My Hamster! 327K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdDyDLp-2LE 5:53 Video Star Tutorial! (3 Effects) 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnJj0tbKNQ0 0:24 Update! 515 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zymGthZXnWM 0:37 Trampoline Gymnastics with Emma!!��☺️ 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgmAZf8TOSk 0:37 "There's a Cat Licking Your Birthday Cake" Fan Video 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UA3veNeCZ0 2:58 Gymnastics Challenge Ft: Darlene & Julia! (BE ACTIVE) 800 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0lIyn-KHGI 1:24 The Great Outdoors♡ 306 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DD88o30A20 7:28 Friend Challenge (egg edition) ft:Darlene 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pH0Ee4rH7h8 4:36 Q&A! 837 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zwhXxAueCM 0:16 Water Fight!���� 817 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFLfcjx0nA8 1:09 "Good Rhythm" Fan Video�� 9.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhO61L0jUrk 21:43 My Magical Mermaid Life-Season 2 Episode 1 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BB4_uimTqI 3:22 5k Celebration!! 403 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mOxAFA0yog 0:59 "Cheerleader" 4.2�� 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBGfsxkMOFQ 2:32 Get Ready With Me (Summer Edition) 645 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wU3W0eO_G3s 1:06 "Earned It��" Fan Video 888 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSPdlMpD8a8 0:53 "Want To Want Me | gymnastics video" 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5XNEL3g0So 1:10 "Better when we're together��" 829 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5t1MWXZP8s 0:05 Please leave questions below to be mentioned in my video!!�� 391 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceEK9dTEVC4 1:00 "Trouble"�� 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBemNxa5JkE 0:32 "Worth it"�� FEATURED 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdQje5fpVw0 0:54 I Want�� 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBAZ8I9d1QY 5:50 Video Star Tutorial: Twins Effects & How To Get The Song 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhZ_zw-N3YQ 3:32 3 Video Star Effects!❤️ 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqyyToiC-gg 2:05 Emojis We Need!!�� 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suUfADT0PIk 1:57 "United States of Pop����" 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0RhYzRF-f4 1:29 "Hit That Super Mario" video star♥️ 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25TWPL62C08 5:11 Water Fun in Florida 2014 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJWALEp5zMU 2:36 Christmas Haul 2014 683 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXCQ6B5Fn04 2:24 "Anything✌️" Fan Video 996 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmFebos9qvc 0:37 My First Time On Disney's Tower of Terror 7.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4MOV7zwDTE 0:28 "New soul"��✌️���� READ DESCRIPTION���� 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcioHLLEdtI 0:16 MAJOR CHEER FAIL!! MUST WATCH! 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0XE5aRwntQ 1:03 I am Not a Robot 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ye88RM2ccSU 1:10 Rude MAGIC Fan Video 3.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRq6lsRAd64 1:21 Identical Twins 1.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dK2jLVAPY34 2:15 Expectation Vs Reality�� 3.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxM4JqORhps 0:12 Funny farting dog 984 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEyZQa9C3Ks 0:18 2000 SUBSCRIBERS! THANK YOU❤️ 778 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAAAwc7ihpI 1:29 When Your Friend Asks For A Piece Of Gum! 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tf8nyRbPMV8 2:34 10 Things To Do When You Are Bored! 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7yG4zXpPXI 5:21 my magical mermaid life season 3 episode 3 218K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqVVOU2gQbk 1:55 Mermaid Tail Swimming 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58ZrJh65A04 3:56 my magical mermaid life- season 3 episode 2 1.1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_ONBcg6cx8 7:43 My Magical Mermaid Life Season 3 Episode 1 53K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bux3-c0cS9g 1:12 Trampoline Tricks Part 2 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLrYIZqzzYg 14:01 The Food Challenges! 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48v2flQam4Y 6:38 My Magical Mermaid Life-season 2 episode 9 21K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5Br80EUTv8 2:42 My Alphabet Gymnastics Challenge! 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ljmR6QjCvQ 2:57 In Or Out? 384 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-arUNPQxj-g 2:29 Summers Here! 260 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9ueuzb_3DE 5:52 My Magical Mermaid Life Season 2 episode 8 19K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLHuRNvn6DA 3:05 Bon Qui Qui Skit 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-O7B2N-Z3KI 1:36 What I Got For Easter! 577 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVCPTwk4mqM 2:39 Jessie's Life Dream! 648 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3D-UmG-Ek8 9:43 How To Use The Easy Bake Oven! 32K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpgwOESrzH0 1:54 MIO the best drink ever! 378 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0j_yoCaXATY 0:07 Do I Look Like Goldiocks To You? 785 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdIeW2NZJf0 3:40 Shimmer Dust Glaze Nail Tutorial 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7h-8jayB_6Y 0:55 My dog sitting on me 2.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjI0H2LQXew 1:18 My Pet Montage 213 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0kluBgezS0 0:43 My funny dog Miley 202 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gV0M5n0k_c 9:17 my magical mermaid life-season 2 episode 7 62K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14F3shUGkLE 10:53 my magical mermaid life-season 2 episode 6 69K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayua92UDuW8 10:49 my magical mermaid life-season 2 episode 5 859K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJwShYv-QDg 9:12 my magical mermaid life-season 2 episode 4 part 2 21K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAiLa0Z-64g 5:00 My kitty being funny 134 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkqwOOHF1Gw 14:17 my magical mermaid life-season 2 episode 4 part 1 35K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKofK8m8UL0 1:18 BFF'S singing 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QozWko5ByWQ 8:31 my magical mermaid life-season 2 episode 3 511K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUg2Ih9sllU 10:56 my magical mermaid life-season 2 episode 2 35K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6HOwh1FM-4 10:06 my magical mermaid life-season 2 episode 1 115K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLop5_pqbkk 3:11 How To Make A Mermaid Tail Easily! 8.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uG0MXAcvcek 3:09 my new puppy!! 294 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nQRHBLsK30 3:01 My Magical Mermaid Life - Season 2 Trailer 7.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-AffX4j4DM 9:27 My Magical Mermaid Life- Season 1 Episode 9 41K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTDMjAX4BIc 1:54 Swimming in Our New Mermaid Tails! 3.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhrp7wEUh2Y 14:34 My Magical Mermaid Life- Season 1 Episode 8 62K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cfpw-umP1yg 9:47 My Magical Mermaid Life- Season 1 Episode 7 28K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EB6CcNBr78 10:53 My Magical Mermaid Life- Season 1 Episode 6 20K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWEH014kFYU 8:05 My Magical Mermaid Life - Season 1 Episode 5 52K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxRXj6FePRk 10:21 My Magical Mermaid Life- Season 1 Episode 4 67K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnHOQoy7QrY 12:12 My Magical Mermaid Life- Season 1 Episode 3 73K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AUdA-qKZ2c 8:31 My Magical Mermaid Life- Season 1 Episode 2 183K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYHB4s30tOM 8:13 My Magical Mermaid Life -season 1 episode 1 1.6M views5 years ago Category:Bettagurl123 Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Videos